The Ways of Love
by FictionSeeker2013
Summary: The summer before fifth year was eye opening. Harry finds through his dreams of family and someone to care for him what he needed. Falling in love with the man that is your godfather can be a torment all of its own. Slash! Harry/Sirus.
1. Chapter 1

**-AN-**

I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be out traveling the world.

**-AN-**

Chapter one: The ways of Privet drive

It was a day like any other. The summer heat rising steadily as the time went by. The grass and trimmings trimmed and cut to perfection, the houses all neat and tidy, and the neighborhood quiet. Yes it was just another day at Privet Drive. A neighborhood where everything always looked the same and the families as perfect as their homes. Well that's what everyone wanted to believe, but it's a fact of life that nothing is always perfect. The family at 4 Privet Drive was the most stereotypical of the bunch. A husband, a wife, and a child. But this family of three had a secret.

Vernon Dursley was a hardworking man who was faithful and loving to his wife and son. He saw to it that they wanted for nothing. His wife, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, was a good wife and mother. She was a homemaker that kept her boys fed and happy, wanting for nothing. Their only child, Dudley Dursley, was a smart and thoughtful child. He always made sure he respected his mother and father. He also did everything to make them proud. That's the story the Dursley's believe anyway. Fourteen years ago, a child was found with the milk on the steps of number four by Petunia Dursley. This is where the story starts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN-

I most definitely do not own Harry Potter. If I did I'd be on a beach somewhere chillin.

AN-

Chapter Two: The ways of harry potter

Everyone knew about the neighborhood delinquent of Privet Drive. Whispers of, poor Dursley burdened with such a child. To Harry Potter these whispers were yawn inspiring. Harry Potter was no ordinary child, he was a wizard. At fourteen Harry was no longer blind with the Wizarding World. To look to a child to rescue you and the adults sit back and cower. Fools. Harry knew that he would no longer find safety or family there. He was on his own. He was always on his own. His so called best friends were blind sheep. And the esteemed headmaster was the shepherd. He knew after first year that the Weasley's were paid to befriend and care for me. With Voldemort back and no one believing him, Harry knew it was time to split. No more would he be a slave and punching bag for his so called family. He would damn their world along with his if need be. How foolish to believe that he knew nothing of the Wizarding and muggle world.

After being returned to his relatives he snuck out to spend the rest of the two weeks before school to learn all he could. History, courses, Latin, finances, and everything he could get his hands on. He taught himself muggle and wizard schooling. He learned early on adults couldn't be trusted. Tell anyone about how the Dursley's abused him wasn't worth the pain he was in after someone he told, told them. He'd tried to hope and trust adults but getting smacked down time and time again sucked. When his letter came from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry he felt a small hope. Hope that somehow someone would see him and help, love and care for him. That hope was quickly lost. After listening and observing Hagrid he knew what was expected from him. Hate Slytherin, be an excellent flier, excel at Defense Against the Dark Arts, and be a hero. I gave them what they wanted but what they didn't know was that they had already lost him.


	3. Chapter 3

-AN-

Same ole, same ole. I do not own Harry Potter.

****Bold = thoughts**

Chapter three: the Ways of Freedom

It had been three weeks. Three weeks in which Harry had been beaten and starved. In those three weeks the Wizarding world was calling him an attention seeking liar. The Ministry denied Voldemort return. The Daily Prophet had said that the death of my parents and the fame from being the boy who lived had driven me crazy. They had even speculated that he killed Cedric. Harry was done. Every year he was put in dangerous situations at school. Never once had anyone asked him what he believed and thought about the war. He could understand why Lord Voldemort had tried to kill him. Here was a leader to a faction of militia that was trying to save their way of life. To protect themselves from the uneducated muggleborns that arrived with their prejudice and mistaken ideals. Not taking the time to learn about what they fear or taking time to understand the world they are now in. Mudblood was the correct term. All they have done is destroy centauries of traditions and beliefs. Created unjust laws and fear causing the destruction of clans of creatures that did no harm. Even the classes at Hogwarts were catering to the muggleborns. Since the time of the founders the curriculum had gone down the drain. Harry knew this because he had wondered into an abandoned and forgotten part of the castle. Among portraits of old teachers and headmasters he had been lead to a hidden tower. In that tower he came upon portraits of the founders. Taking time every night he spent hours just talking and listening to them. From Salazar he learned to Parsalmagics, potions, and sword play. From Rowena and Helga he learned healing, runes, forgotten magic, and dance. From Godric he learned how to duel, lost and forgotten languages, animagus, and lost arts. He learned anything thing they could teach him. In turn he told them about his true self. In them he had found safe confidants. They became as close to family he had.

Now Harry decided that he was through with his mask. He couldn't depend on Sirius because he was a wanted criminal. He cared more for revenge than me then and now he complains. And Remus, he just didn't try. He could have been there for me but he ran with his tail between his legs. All of them were sheep being had feed pretty little lies so that they would fall on Dumbledore's sword without protest.

**Maybe if Sirius and I had a chance to get to know one another, no thought Harry. Sirius only wanted James's son. He wouldn't like the real me. Slytherin to the core. Grey and neutral as well. Though Sirius did have a nice ass**.

Harry turned from the window and headed to the door. He knew no one was up at this time and his "hidden" guards were between switches. These wizards didn't know how to hide or they just thought him blind not to notice them. Casting a silent and wandless notice me not spell, he made his way out the front door. Stepping through the door he walk to the end of the walkway and turned to look back at his hell. **Good riddance**. And with that last thought he turned on the spot and disapparated.


End file.
